1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to methods and hand tools for forming sheet metal, and the like, and more specifically to such methods and hand tools for forming chase tops for chimney flue installations.
2. Background
Modern fireplace installations typically include the use of a galvanized metal flue in place of the traditional, but much more costly, use of mortar and brick. However, as such a metal flue is not generally aesthetically pleasing it is generally placed within a rectangular housing that includes an exterior facade of brick or other desirable material to simulate the traditional chimney appearance. Thus, at the top of an installation of this type, a rectangular cover or "chase top", also consisting of galvanized sheet metal, is placed to cap off the chimney and prevent the entrance of water and so forth in the space between the metal flue and the rectangular housing. A chase cap will include an angled top surface having a hole through which the flue can extend, and four perimeter edges extending downwardly at substantially right angles to the top surface and terminating with a skirt or drip edges. In this manner rain will run off the top and drip from the edges to the roof of the structure. Also, the top surface will include reinforcement ridges for making the top stronger and less susceptible to deformation by wind which can cause unwanted noise and metal fatigue.
Chase tops are generally made by forming a flat rectangular piece of sheet metal using large and expensive bending and forming machines. Thus, such construction, of necessity, takes place at a factory location away from the job site. As a result thereof, substantial expense is incurred, primarily in labor time, driving back and forth from the job site to the place of manufacture of the top. In addition, since the construction of the flue housing will be accomplished first, there can be a period of time during which the chimney housing will remain open and susceptible to weather damage prior to installation of the top.
Attempts at making the top at the job site have not been very successful. Such attempts involve the use of conventional hand tools such as hammers, and the like, and have resulted in inferior looking tops having rippled and otherwise unclean lines of bending, and poor fit. Also, it has proven difficult to provide for the reinforcement ridging of the top surface area of the chase top.
Therefore, it would be very desirable to be able to manufacture chase tops at the job site immediately as needed, and do so in a manner that equals the quality of the factory manufactured top, yet at less cost.